


an awkward first date

by lando_cal_rice_ian



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Other, prudence and sabrina being dumb, prudence having a huge fcking crush, you are confuzzled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lando_cal_rice_ian/pseuds/lando_cal_rice_ian
Summary: reader is a mortal and prudence has no idea how to deal with her emotions for her but she also doesn’t want to NOT date [y/n].also sabrina is here and i live for ’brina and prudence banter. just some cheeky hot chocco with the gals~
Relationships: Prudence Night & Sabrina Spellman, Prudence Night/Reader, Sabrina Spellman & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	an awkward first date

**Author's Note:**

> TUMBLR REQUEST: Can you write going on a date with Prudence? The reader is fem. – anonymous
> 
> nothing new... i just literally forgot i wrote this and stumbled across it on my blog today.

**u n e d i t e d**

* * *

The Spellman (half-)mortal grew more tiresome by the minute. Prudence, sitting at the café with what Sabrina called a “soothing cup of hot cocoa” ( _bleh!_ Nothing soothed her except the wails of the male mortal sex) warming her palms, considered again and again just walking out the door and never speaking to another mortal ever again. Including you, if need be. Well, you _were_ the reason she was there in the first place.

“Who’d have thought, huh, Prudence, that you’d be dating a _mortal_.” Sabrina had that _infuriating_ smirk on her lips, the one that could make Prudence lash out in a second. She would have, too, if it weren’t for the hands on the clock ticking closer to seven o’clock: when you were due to arrive.

“I’m not,” Prudence began, the bite in her words sharp, but restrained, “dating her, half-breed. You know this is our first… date.”

Sabrina leaned forward, elbows under her on the table as she did so. Her smirk grew into a wide smile. “Why are you hesitating, Prudence? You’re the one who asked [Y/N] out.”

Despite the disappointing taste of the “soothing cup of hot cocoa” (trademark Sabrina Spellman – utter nonsense), Prudence took a sip. A growl of annoyance became smothered by the liquid. “And I’m beginning to regret it.”

Immediately, Sabrina straightened on her side of the booth, widening the distance between them as if to give Prudence space. “Oh, come on. I was just teasing. It’s what friends do.”

Her sneer could not be obscured behind the cup. “We are not friends.”

“Sure.”

An awkward-but-bordering-on- _perhaps­-_ comfortable silence ensued. Sabrina picked at her sleeve, staring at the front door as if willing you to at last appear, while Prudence glanced at the clock every so often – as inconspicuously as possible, of course.

How she had come to ask you out was beyond her explanation. What had begun as a tense acquaintanceship through Sabrina had flourished into the strangest thing that had ever occurred in Prudence Night’s life (so far): a feeling, an attraction, towards a mortal. Perhaps it had been the number of times you had both been forced to work together; or the efficiency in which you completed these tasks; or the bickering she started which brought life to your eyes; or the sweetness you showed her despite all that; or _just how damn pretty you were_. Whatever it had been, whatever it was, it had worked. She liked you. A lot.

You appeared through the glass of the door before you even entered the café. Seeing Sabrina in the booth, you brightened and waved. Your friend beamed and waved in return, then beckoned you inside.

“Hi, [Y/N/N].” Sabrina patted the leather seat of the booth at her side. “Come sit. You look nice!”

“Aw, thank you.” You blushed, shrugging out of the red coat which had, from everyone’s memories, made Prudence flush the fifth time you’d met. As you sat down, you noticed her eyeing it, before glancing to the side where a couple rushed to find a seat, all giggles and googly-eyes.

“I’m surprised to see you here, Brina.” You clutched the coat in your lap to your stomach. The fabric hid the trembling of your hands. “A _nice_ surprise, of course!”

Sabrina smiled, touching your shoulder for a fleeting moment. “Just thought I’d keep Prudence company while she waited. She hasn’t been to a, uh, mortal, café before. To hang out, anyway.”

You looked towards the witch in question. It was brief, the meeting of your gazes. She directed her stare to Sabrina instead, just to drawl out, “No. I haven’t,” in such an irritated manner, you wondered if she would up and leave if she could.

Sabrina shrugged as if to lighten the mood – but the twinkle in her eye suggested mischief. “There’s a first for everything.” _Going to cafés. Dating a non-witch._

“I hope you like it here,” you said, offering Prudence a smile.

She blinked, slow, impassive. Then she blinked again, and again (kindness was a weapon, no? There was surely nothing genuine about it…). “Hm. Sure.” Her long fingers curled and uncurled around the cup of cooling cocoa. “It’s not so bad as Sabrina’s school.”

You laughed, shifting in the booth to get more comfortable. The tension seemed to ease a bit, and even Prudence cracked a smile.

“Yeah. It can be crappy there.” Rolling your eyes, you added, “Our principal is a useless jerk, so it definitely is a breeding ground for stupidity and awful bullies.”

Sensing the change in atmosphere, Sabrina piped up, “I’ll get you a drink,” offering apologies as she squeezed past you and disappeared off to the counter. 

Not wanting to be lulled into an uncomfortable silence, you continued, “I actually never saw you there that day. I still can’t believe you came to our school. God, what was I even doing? I think I was in the nurse’s office with a stomach ache.”

Prudence cleared her throat. “Unfortunate.”

A voice in her whispered that, if she had known, she might have been able to help you. She quieted it.

“Hmm.” The smile you shared was awkward.

Lowering your gaze to the table, you flicked a paper that had once held a straw onto the floor, all the while wondering what the heck you were supposed to talk to this witch about for the rest of the date. After the first few meetings, Prudence and you had grown accustomed enough to one another’s presence that, whenever your paths crossed, conversation wasn’t difficult. Well, conversation was a generous word at times; often, it was just half-hearted insults (from Prudence) or frustrated outbursts (from you) or just strategy (this, you both shared). But, the silence wasn’t quite so weird like this before. As if there was so much to say, but neither of you could voice any of it.

“Okay! One soothing hot cocoa for [Y/N]. Another soothing hot cocoa for Prudence.” Sabrina handed a cup to each of you.

Prudence glared up at her. “Enough with the _soothing cup of hot cocoa_.”

Sabrina scooted into the booth as you made room for her. Now, you were directly across from Prudence. You noted how soft her skin looked, the sweep of her liner and shadow that accentuated the boldness of her eyes, how her lips seemed so nice and plump and—

“I didn’t say cup this time.”

Prudence glared at the cup. “I hate you.”

You sipped the cocoa in silence, sending Sabrina an apologetic glance, though she seemed unbothered. Prudence continued to glower at her cup as if it was her arch nemesis. It made you feel bad for her, but, beneath that, there was a flash of hurt and irritation – a horrible combination – at her lack of interest in the date.

“Look, Prudence, if you don’t want to do this anymore, you can just tell me.” The thud of your cup as you lowered it onto the table – a little too hard you, realised too late – caught her attention. She didn’t jolt, just looked at you from beneath her lashes, brows furrowed.

“I…” Her lips pursed into a tight line. “Yeah. Maybe this was a mistake.”

A jolt of pain stabbed at your heart. It barely registered that she had stood and was now staring down at you with her chin raised. Slowly, you glanced up, and met her gaze. Even now, a little hurt, you couldn’t help but think she was beautiful.

“Come on, mortal.” Reaching over, Prudence pulled the red coat (the one she secretly found you looked adorable in (who thought the colour she might have equated to lust could look so sweet on you)) from your grasp and shook it out as she came to stand beside you. “I’ve concluded that I don’t like this café. Let’s go for a walk in the woods.”

“Sorry? What?”

Prudence’s look seemed bored. Deep inside, however, she was admiring the angles of your face, the reflection of the lights in your eyes. “I made a mistake in coming to this café.” _I didn’t make a mistake coming here with you._

You rose. Without thinking, you reached out for your coat. “We’re going to the woods?”

“Yes.” Prudence hesitated, if just for a couple of seconds, before she stepped closer and, with an air of nonchalance, helped you into your coat. She was brushing your shoulders one after the other as she said, “I’ve experienced a bit of your world. Now you’ll experience mine. Dorcas, Agatha, Sabrina and I can show you some magic. Not _tricks_ , like those false magicians you mortals worship.” You might have interjected and told her that mortals didn’t _actually_ worshipmagicians, but the warmth of her hands through the fabrics of your coat and top underneath caused your breath to catch in your throat. “Just… a little something to make your life a bit more interesting.”

 _Or to impress her_ , said the voice.

She tensed her shoulders. “And, if you don’t like it, that’s fine.” A hand brushed yours when she lowered her arms. “We’ll find a middle ground another time.”

“On… another date?” you asked.

Your gazes held.

At last, after a few seconds, she said, her voice low, “Whatever you want to call it, mortal.”

A smile broke out across your face – her heart skipped a beat. “A date.”

A little of the tension in her shoulders eased. And you swore, if the lights weren’t playing tricks on your eyes, that Prudence Night smiled (not a smirk, not a sarcastic upturn of her lips, _nope_ ). “Okay,” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, lovelies! xx


End file.
